


Jump rewrite part three

by Harleyq127



Series: Jump [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Cutting, Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Foster Care, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyq127/pseuds/Harleyq127
Summary: My part three of the rewrite.The gala, love confessions, birthday explosions and kidnapping.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Reader
Series: Jump [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959352
Comments: 65
Kudos: 7





	Jump rewrite part three

You told yourself it would be easy, that you would go in dance with Mr. Wayne- Bruce, you reminded yourself for the tenth time in the past five minutes. After that you could come home, you left out a long sigh shifting once again to the side. You felt Damian shift beside you and you knew you had woken him up but before you could mumble an apology there was knock at your door. Groaning softly you slid off the bed and opened it just enough to poke your head off only to be greeted cheerfully by Steph. "Morning y/n! Just wanted to remind you to meet us in Babs' room around 5 so we call call get ready okay?" You nodded silently they had told you everyday for the past week and normally you would smile but you felt your stomach twist. She had turned away to walk down the hall when she paused and turned back lowering her voice just slightly. "Oh and tell Damian that Bruce wants to see him in his office in half an hour." You nodded and closed the door not bothering to question how she knew he was with you. Either he wasn't subtle about it or he just didn't care either way you just agreed. You turned back to find Damian sitting up on the bed running his fingers through his already messy hair and sending you a smirk.

He shifted to the edge of the bed and held his hand out to you waiting patiently until you took it and then he pulled you towards him until you were standing between his thighs and he was looking up at you. You reached up with your free hand and trailed your fingers across his jaw lips twitching slightly when he caught it and pressed a kiss to your palm. "Are you ready for tonight habibi?" You frowned at the nickname and his refusal to tell you what it meant before you shook your head frown growing with worry. "Are you sure we can't just skip it?" You questioned with a whine making him chuckle and shake his head. "Sorry but father would just find us and make us go." He shifted his hands to your hips letting his thumbs press in slightly and draw circles the pressure making you lean your head back slightly. "You'll save a dance for me right?" You huffed out a laugh and shook your head. "No one said anything about dancing. Damian.... i'm gonna fall on my face!" You groaned and covered your face making him laugh slightly. "No you wont, I wouldn't let you. I promise." You peeked between your fingers at him to see him grinning obviously laughing at you and you turned around but were unable to pull away. "If you're going to laugh at me I won't dance with you." He shifted gripping your hips a little tighter and used his grip to pull you down so you were forced to sit between his legs. Letting out a gasp you slammed your eyes shut as his lips brushed over your neck and up to your ear making you shiver. When he spoke his voice was a low promise as his arms wound around your waist. "Yes you will because I'll be waiting." He pulled back only slightly and you felt his breath blow over your neck making you shiver again. One of his hands slipped up from your waist to wind it's self in your hair and he tugged gently forcing your head to tilt. You reached back with one of your hands and cupped the side of his face just as he leaned down and pressed an open kiss to the side of your neck before pulling back. It was easy to hear his smirk in his voice and you let out a whine making him chuckle. "I'll see you later beloved." He left before you pried your eyes open with another whine.

You set an alarm on your phone for an hour before you had to meet the girls and threw yourself into your school work. Forgetting about breakfast was far to easy but Alfred came shortly after lunch carrying a plate and frowning at you when you tried to wave him off. "Miss y/n you have to eat something or you might pass out tonight." You sighed and accepted the plate from him only managing to eat half of the sandwich he brought you. You heard another knock on your door and you glanced down at your phone but saw it was still over an hour and a half before you had to meet the girls. Sighing you stood and crossed the room to open the door, you blinked in surprise seeing Titus sitting there his head tilted at you. You opened the door for him to come in but he didn't move turning his head slightly let you see a piece of paper tied to his collar. Pulling it off you opened it to find simple instructions. "Follow me." You glanced down and watched Titus stand up and look back at you. Slipping on your sneakers you followed him down the stairs and out in the back yard. He looked back at you every once in a while to make sure you were still following and he sat when he reached the tree you and Damian would sit under when you came out side. You joined him a minute later expecting Damian to be there but he laid down nudging at a small box with his nose. You knelt down and picked it up petting him lightly before standing and opening the box. You gasped when inside the box was a small and simple necklace with a stone that perfectly matched your dress. "Do you like it?" You looked up to find Damian leaning against the tree arms crossed over his chest. "It's beautiful. How did you..." He shrugged and smirked slightly pushing off the tree. "I may have peeked while you were busy." You smiled and watched him step closer lifting the necklace out of the box. You turned for him when he asked and felt him clasp the necklace behind you, shivering when you felt his finger follow the chain halfway down. You turned back and met his eyes. "You didn't have to do this." He nodded and reached up to cup your cheek thumb brushing over your cheek bone gently. "I wanted to, I wanted to give you something special." You reached up and caught his hand pulling it away to press a kiss to his palm. "Thank you Damian. I love it." You bit your lip to keep from saying more and he smiled slightly before pulling back. "Want me to walk you back?" You nodded and his arm slipped over your shoulders pulling you against his side as you walked back silently.

Damian's pov

You had been dragged down the stairs and out the door by Dick even as you struggled. You could hear Cass in the house promising to be there in half an hour and you resumed your struggle. It took Dick and Jason to shove you violently into the car and you were sandwiched between Jason and Tim in the back seat so you couldn't get out. "Hey brat what's the problem? You can't ride with your girlfriend?" He teased and you snarled arm snaking out to punch him and he had to jerk back to avoid it. You could hear Tim scoff beside you and Jason had to pin your arms down to stop you from trying to hit him as well. "Quit pouting Jesus." You snarled struggling against his grip and Dick turned his head slightly in the front seat to glance at you. "You sure look like you're pouting little D. Come on you nearly messed up my hair you gotta spill." You just kicked the back of his chair and crossed your arms making Jason snicker. "Alright fine don't tell us. Hey who do you think y/n is gonna dance with first Dick? Me or you?" Tim spoke up before you could so much and snarl out a threat. "Don't forget B gets the first dance." Jason rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well duh but that doesn't count. I meant after." Tim hummed then and you elbowed them both hard making then wince. "Well face it brat if you are acting like this she isn't going to want to dance with you." Dick caught your eyes in the review mirror and nodded. "I hate to agree little D but you gotta be charming if you want her to dance with you." You managed to grit out between your teeth looking anywhere but at them. "She's already agreed to dance with me." Tim cried out with a grin nudging you. "Ah ha! So you do want to dance with her. Pay up!" Your mouth dropped open as they groaned and slapped money into his hand. Jason leaned towards you and nudged you making you snap your mouth shut. "You didn't kiss her yet right?" You felt your face heat and he crowed in victory before speaking through chuckles. "Okay listen if you kiss her tonight I swear I'll.... fucking kiss your damn shoes!" You narrowed your eyes and Tim argued. "No way man that's too cliche! You don't want her to think you are lame do you? Wait until tomorrow." You gritted your teeth and snarled out. "You've been betting on me?" They nodded laughing and Dick spoke up from the front seat. "I thought you would have already kissed her by now so I'm out." Jason spoke up from beside you and you hissed out a warning face heating even more. "Nah he's too afraid to kiss her. But not to sneak into her room every night." Dick spun slamming on his breaks and making you all lurch forward. "What! Oh my God!" You kicked his seat as hard as you could and tried to climb over Tim to get out and walk only to be shoved back into your seat and for Dick to continue driving.

As soon as you pulled up you scrambled over Jason and out of the car fixing your tux as soon as you were out grateful there was no press. You were stalking towards the door when a hand gripped your arm gently and turned you around. You jerked around snarling to find Dick leaning to whisper in your ear Jason and Tim further back. "Listen Dames obviously you care about this girl but.... be careful okay?" You didn't think your face could get any redder when you glanced down to see him slipping an condom into your pocket. You jerked away and shoved at his chest nearly sending him flying backwards. "Can't any of you just leave me alone?" You snarled and stalked away too embarrassed to reach in and grab it to give it back and you heard Jason's shout of laughter as you got further away. You slipped in thankfully unnoticed and managed to find a corner where you could stay hidden and still see the door.

You watched as the room turned to the door and you could see the girls come in. Cass had her arm through y/n's and you could see she already looked uncomfortable but you could hear a few gasps as light hit her dress just right and it sparkled slightly. You had just stepped out of your corner towards them when father beat you to them and after patting Cass's hand he slipped y/n's arm through his and led her to the dance floor. You watched as they were quickly joined on the dance floor by others and as soon as the song ended he led her off the floor away from you. You could see even across the room her hands were shaking and you cursed silently to yourself stepping out of your corner once more and crossing the room ignoring anyone who tried speaking with you.

It took you nearly an hour to find her and she was hiding behind a curtain behind a group of old ladies who cooed as soon as they saw you and you had to quickly back away to avoid getting your cheek pinched. You slipped behind the curtain making enough noise to alert her but she still jumped when you let your hand brush her gently. She spun on her heel hand coming up to fiddle with the necklace you gave her and you felt your lips twitch in a small smile. You leaned against the wall waiting until she stepped into your space before brushing her hair back over her shoulder. "You look beautiful. Are you planning on hiding here all night?" She nodded and you shook your head with a chuckle. Her hand twisted the necklace and you slipped your hand down to take her free hand squeezing it gently. "Come dance with me beloved." She hesitated and bit her lip until you released her hand coming up to cup her cheek. "Please habibi?" You asked sweetly and she sighed and held her hand out to you letting you lead her out onto the dance floor.

Your pov

You swallowed hard and closed your eyes as he led you onto the dance floor. His hand slipped to the middle off your back the other hand lifting and holding yours. After taking a deep breath you laid your hand on his shoulder and opened your eyes to find his eyes on your face. Biting your lip you tried to focus following his lead and trying not to stumble his head leaned down lips lingering by your ear while he spoke softly. "You're doing so good beloved." You felt your cheeks heat and lowered your eyes to stare at his chest making him chuckle softly. The song ended and you raised your eyebrow when he pulled you against his chest tighter keeping you from pulling away. "I'm not ready to let you go yet. Will you come outside with me?" You nodded and he let you pull away slightly keeping a tight hold on your hand as he lead you to the door. Another hand catching yours had you freezing and a voice softly calling your name had you turning.

"Y/n... you clean up good." You turned to find Dean with his hand on yours a smirk on his lips."I didn't think you guys would come." His smirk grew and he shrugged thumbing over his shoulder after releasing your hand to where you could see Sammy chatting happily with Tim. "Like he would let me say no, not when he could schmooze. Kid is a freaking nerd." You chuckled softly and nodded not at all surprised. "Besides there's no way I would miss a chance to see you dressed up, you look beautiful." You blushed and shook your head giving a soft laugh before rolling your eyes and pushing at his chest lightly. You frowned and glanced over your shoulder as you realized Damian had disappeared leaving your hand free. As you turned you caught a quick glimpse of him slipping out the door you had been heading for. Dean reached out and caught your hand once more drawing your attention once again. "Come on why don't we go see Sammy, save your uh friend from his weirdness." You chuckled and nodded letting him tug you across the room with another backwards glance over your shoulder.

Sammy saw the two of you approaching and broke off his conversation with Tim rushing over and meeting you in the middle wrapping his arms around your waist. Dean released your hand letting you wrap your arms around Sammy's shoulders and hug him tightly before he pulled away and turned to resume his conversation with Tim. You waited for a good few minutes for Sam to run out of breath and stop speaking before you spoke up softly. "So you meet a fellow nerd and you forget all about me?" Sam glanced over at you and rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. "Of course not, I'd never forget about you. Did Dean ask you to dance yet?" You could hear him sputter behind you and you let out a laugh and shook your head. "No was he going to?" Sam nodded seriously looking past you and smirking before lifting himself up on his tip toes to speak in your ear quietly. "I think he wanted to flirt with you." You laughed again and glanced over your shoulder to see Dean's face bright red and he shook his head violent glaring at Sammy. "Well he already did that but he still had to ask me to dance." You shot Sam a wink and snickered when Dean let out a sound like a protest. Sam just grinned and turned back to Tim who had been watching the whole exchange with an amused grin on his face.

Before you could turn back to Dean and arm went around your shoulder and you looked up to see Dick smiling down at you. "Hello y/n, I was hoping you would dance with me, that we could do a little talking?" You hesitated before nodding and letting him lead you away. Before you reached the dance floor Jason caught up to you and protested softly. "Hey no fair Dick I thought we were waiting for short stack to come back." Dick gave a shake of his head and glanced down at you before meeting his eyes. "Bet's off Jason, something's come up." You frowned and tried to ask what they were talking about but both just brushed you off before coming to a silent agreement and Dick started pulling you back towards the dance floor. You tried to ask again a few moments into the song but Dick just shook his head. Waiting until halfway into the song before Dick spoke and his grip tightened on your hand keeping you from pulling away. "You know Damian has been coming to these things for the past few years and I've never seen him dance with anyone before. Or look so sad when someone walked away from him." You glanced up and met his eyes biting your lip with a flinch as if he had struck you. "What... What do you mean?" He glanced down at you and frowned before turning you and glancing back up his frown growing. "Damian look's at you like.... he would give you the world if you asked. He hides away from people but he's spent more time with you and he couldn't bear to spend that much time with anyone else. I just don't want him to get hurt." You shook your head and glanced away shame coloring your face. "Dick I don't want to hurt Damian. I.... like him more then I thought was possible." You closed your eyes and swallowed before he squeezed your waist gently making you look up at you. "And Dean? He seem's to like you." You shook your head and glanced over your shoulder to see him at a table flirting with some girl who was batting her eyes at him. "Dean likes anything that breathes, but he especially likes to try and make people jealous, and get a reaction out of them." Dick let out a soft chuckled and you glanced up to see him looking down at you. "I doubt Damian would ever admit he's jealous but he most likely is. You should go find him, talk to him." You nodded and as soon as the song ended you slipped out the door before anyone could find you.

You slipped outside and found Damian sitting in a gazebo alone, you were sure the angry look on his face would have been enough to keep others away but you slipped closer knocking on the wood by the entrance. You drew his attention and a glare at the sound but you didn't back away. "Can I join you?" He hesitated his glare falling and you thought he was going to say no but eventually he gave a curt nod. You slipped into the gazebo and onto the bench beside him giving him enough space. The two of you sat in silence for a while until he finally broke it asking you. "How come you came outside?" You glanced over at him and found him staring a hole into the ground. "I was looking for you, you vanished on me while I was talking to Dean." You heard something crack and you looked down the see his hands clenched around the edge of the bench, you watched as he cleared his throat and shook out his hand. "I thought you would prefer to have some time alone with him. I didn't want to intrude, this is after all your gala." You frowned and shook your head reaching out to touch his arm frown growing when he jerked away. "Damian you could never intrude. I'm sorry that I let him distract me but I was surprised to see them." He let out a huff and you let out a soft sigh dropping your hand to the bench beside you.

You stayed silent for a while before giving up and standing to leave when he grabbed your hand stopping you from walking away. You turned back to him remaining on his feet and letting him keep your hand in his. "Can I ask you something y/n?" He wouldn't meet your eyes when you nodded but he tightened his hand briefly before speaking again. "If you could change anything would you? Do anything different?" You shook your head with out thinking and bit your lip. "No I don't think so, I'd still go on the roof." His eyes snapped up to yours and his hand dropped away from yours as you felt anger start to radiate from him. You cursed silently and closed your eyes tightly. "How long have you known?" You swallowed and took a step back dropping your eyes to the floor. "I.... When you came into my room a few weeks ago you dropped your mask." You bit your lip when he raised to his feet and thrusting his fingers through his hair as he began to pace. "Does everyone know that you know? Father?" You nodded lips turning in a grimace. "Everyone knows that I know. I didn't tell you the same back because you were so upset and I just.... I didn't know how to say it after that. I'm sorry." He stopped pacing in front of you and bit his lip. "Are you afraid?' He tilted his head finally meeting your eyes again and you shook your head. "I'm not afraid of you Damian. I wouldn't let you sleep with me if I was." He blushed and glanced away again clearing his throat.

He took a step forward and his hand came up slowly to cup your cheek. He breathed your name softly and you bit your lip reaching up to place your hand on his chest before slowly sliding it up and around to cup the back of his neck. He swallowed and glanced down eyes lingering on your lips before jumping back to you eyes. You don't know how long the two of you stood looking into each other's eyes before you swallowed and gathered your courage to ask. "Are you going to kiss me?" His hand slid slowly from your cheek to cup the back of your head tilting your head back slightly. "Do you want me to kiss you?" He asked, his voice rough and his eyes traced down your face lingering on your lips once again watching as you dragged your tongue over them. You watched as his eyes locked on your lips and took a chance biting your bottom lip gently before letting it pop back out. His grip tightened briefly and you nodded, waiting but when he still hadn't moved you spoke softly. "Yes, please kiss me Dami-" He cut you off before you could finish, his lips descending on yours gently making you gasp. You let your eyes fall closed and felt his tongue trace the seam of your lips before slipping inside when you opened for him. His grip tightened on the back of your neck and he used it to deepen the kiss taking a step forward forcing you to step back until your back hit a post in the gazebo. His tongue pulled back slightly and hit bit your bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth gently. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled back slightly panting his forehead coming to rest on yours. You opened your eyes after a minute and found his still tightly closed his breathing rapid.

You watched as his eyes opened slowly and his hand slipped up from the back of your neck to find your jaw his thumb pressing it up so your head was tilted back, drawing circles there gently. "Habibi..." He breathed out softly and you let out a soft whimper making him chuckle. You shivered at the roughness in his voice and his thumb shifted to wipe beneath your lip pulling it away to let you see a smudge of your lipstick. As you leaned back you saw the same shade smudged across his lips and you raised you hand to wipe it away. He caught your hand before you reached his lips and he pulled your hand down to rest your palm over his heart. "Are you going to go back in there with my lipstick all over your lips?" He shook his head and leaned a little closer lips now a breath away from yours once again. "I'm not ready to go back inside yet." You tilted your head back to try and lock eyes with him the movement making your lips brush over his once again. His eyes fluttered closed slowly and he closed the distance capturing your lips again his tongue coming to explore your mouth once again.

You broke apart at the shout of your name coming from the entrance and Damian turned his head towards the voice his body blocking you from seeing and being seen. "What do you want Dick!?" He called out and his hands began to trail down your sides making you shiver and your head fall back at his touch. "Bruce is looking for Y/n! He's about to give the speech and wants to dance with her again after. Is she with you?" Damian groaned softly and his head fell back before he responded. "Yeah she's with me, we'll be inside in a minute." You bit your lip and let your head fall forward, forehead resting on his shoulder before he shifted and you felt his lips brush over your forehead.

Damian's pov

You paused by the door were the light hit her face and fixed her lipstick before finally allowing her to wipe her thumb across your lips wiping her lipstick away. Her hand slipped down and her fingers twined with yours as you walked her inside. You watched as Father stepped up and led away towards the stage. You tuned him out as he began speaking keeping your eyes on her as she shifted uncomfortably under all the stairs. Father was leading her to the dance floor when you felt two people slip up beside you, you didn't have to turn to know it was Dick and Jason when an arm slipped around your shoulder and a throat was cleared. "You kiss her?" You let out a near grumble and rolled your eyes. Behind you, you could hear Jason punch Dick on the arm and demand payment but you weren't paying attention eyes locked on y/n and watching as Father turned her on the floor and her cheeks were tinted red. Jason nudged your arm drawing your attention to where you could see Dean wrapped around a girl in a tight dress who was giggling and pressing herself against him. "He doesn't look too broken up over being left behind." You shrugged and your eyes found y/n once again as father led her off the dance floor. You strode away from your brothers ignoring their comments as you made to join her across the room.

You took y/n's hand and pulled her away from the crowd until you were leaning against the wall. She stood beside you and tilted her head to the side, eyes showing her tiredness. Your hand slipped from hers and found her waist tugging her in slightly closer. "Did you have fun tonight beloved?" She hesitated but nodded slightly glancing over her shoulder to where you could see your father speaking with your brothers. "Well that wasn't very convincing. What happened?" She frowned briefly before glancing at you and shrugged. "Your dad.... he said he was going to put a stop to our sleeping arrangement.... Am I going to have to leave?" Her voice was quiet when she asked and you blinked in surprise at where the conversation turned. "Of course not! Beloved you wont ever have to leave if you don't want to I promise." She didn't look convinced and you pressed her even closer to your side but before you could reassure her more Sam stumbled over to her rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

You watched as y/n slipped her arm around the boy's shoulders and pulled him against her holding him up. Hand flexing on her waist the older boy Dean came up winking over his shoulder at the girl who was wrapped around him. "I see you found some company for tonight, you abandoning Sammy?" He shrugged and y/n glanced back at you waiting until you nodded before adding. "I'll take him if he want's." The boy's eyes lit up and he glanced up at her before facing his brother. "Can I Dean? Please?" He begged and you watched him shrug again glancing over his shoulder once more. "I was going to drop him at Bobby's but you can take the nerd, I'll come pick him up tomorrow." You watched as matching smiles grew on their faces and she pulled the swaying boy closer to her. "See you tomorrow Dee." He spoke punctuated with a yawn and Dean glanced over his shoulder holding up a finger at the girl before reaching over and ruffling his hair. "See you tomorrow Sammy." He turned and walked away with out even a good by for y/n. She didn't seem to notice frowning down at the boy practically asleep on his feet. "Come on Sammy let's get you to bed, you look dead on your feet." Your arm wrapped around her shoulder and you turned them both to lead them outside.

You were resting on a roof nearly an hour after dropping them at home having been gifted with a brushed kiss across the cheek. You heard shuffling behind you and a glance back to find Jason approaching the edge you were resting on. "I got something to show you." He held on his phone and you could see y/n asleep with her arms wrapped around a sleeping Sam. "You got replaced short stack." You scrolled up and saw the picture taken by Tim and you realized they were on a couch in an upstairs TV room. You pointed out his hand wrapped around her wrist in a way that would wake him up if she was moved. "He's protecting her." Jason made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat and took the phone back when you handed it to him. "From what? Us?" You shrugged and glanced down before speaking. "Not sure, they left her alone all night." Another noise came from Jason and a glance over at him showed him tense and he smacked your shoulder. "Bruce! He was paying attention to her, danced with her twice." You clenched your fists and felt disgust race through you at the thought. "So Sam is what? A distraction, safety measure?" Jason shrugged his body still tense and you imagined the disgust on his face matched yours.

Your pov

You woke to movement beside you which not too long ago would have sent you into a panic but a few weeks of sleeping beside Damian had you grow used to him waking before you. Sitting up you saw Sam sitting on the edge of the bed you had moved to halfway into the night. "Sammy? What's wrong?" He was sitting very still biting at his nails his head down with his hair falling to cover his eyes. "Dean called, Dad is coming back." He sighed and shook his head and you frowned scooting to sit next to him. "Is he taking you guys with him?" He nodded sadly and you reached over squeezing his shoulders gently. "We can talk to him Sam, Convince him to let you stay." He shook his head and finally turned to look at you seriously. "He told Dean I could help. I want to help." You frowned and bit your lip. "What about the internship?" He hesitated and shrugged glancing away. "Maybe next year." You let out a sigh and squeezed again. "Come on then, let's get you some breakfast and back to Bobby's." His shoulders loosened slightly and he nodded letting you led him down the stairs after stepping into the bathroom to change for the day.

Jason was the only one awake beside Alfred and you hesitated but asked anyway. "Jason can you bring us to Bobby's house? Sam has to get back." He raised his eyebrow but agreed and after the three of you finished eating he led you out to a car and Sam climbed into the back seat. Jason caught you before you could slip into the car and asked. "Did you tell Damian?" You shook your head and frowned. "He's still sleeping, I didn't want to wake him up." Jason made a face but nodded and the two of you slipped into the car. It wasn't long before you reached Bobby's and you warned Jason to stay in the car and you walked Sam up to the door. Bobby answered the door and narrowed his eyes past you to Jason. You smiled at him and hugged Sam goodbye waiting until he walked inside before telling Bobby what you knew. He narrowed his eyes and nodded reassuring you that he would take care of it. Bobby pulled you into his arms for a hug and gruffly told you to come back with out the idjit behind you. You made your way back to the car and Jason slipped back inside having climbed out and leaned against it while waiting for you. "Did he just call me an idjit?" He sounded affronted and you couldn't help but laugh at his voice. "That means he likes you. At least he didn't shoot you." His eyebrow raised and you could see the confusion flash across his face. "Would he have? Shot me I mean?" You nodded and glanced over at him. "Oh sure if he thought Sam or I was in danger. He had his shotgun next to the door." He was clearly shocked and made a noise proving it. "I didn't see that.... but you did?" You nodded and leaned against the window as you started pulling up towards the manor. "I saw him put it down when I got out of the car. Bobby knows I wouldn't let anyone near Sam if I didn't think he would be safe." Jason fell silent and pulled to a stop letting you jump out of the car with a thanks.

Alfred called out to you as soon as you walked into the front door and you made your way to him following his voice. "Hey Alfred what's up?" He motioned towards the back door with the tea cup in his hand. "Master Damian asked me to inform you that he would be outside with Titus if and when you returned." You frowned at the way he said that and headed towards the door only to be stopped when Alfred called out to you once again. "Would you please bring master Damian something to eat, he's been out there all morning and skipped breakfast." You nodded frown lingering on your face and stopped in the kitchen to grab a few breakfast bars for him.

Damian's pov

You watched from where you were standing in the middle of the yard as Titus leapt at y/n barking happily upon seeing her and she laughed even as he nearly knocked her down. You spoke sharply to him. "Titus Down!" She scratched at his head gently and smiled at you holding out the breakfast bars to you. "Alfred asked me to bring these to you" You stalked over and took the bars from her before turning around and walking away. You could hear her following you Titus alongside her as you made your way to the trees the two of you normally sat at. She had a frown on her face as you sat with your back to the tree and as she moved to sit beside you but you called out to Titus having him lay between the two of you. The two of you sat in silence for a while and you felt something gnawing at your stomach grew when she let out a sigh and raised herself to her feet. You watched her carefully as she began to walk circles around the tree and after a few revolutions you reached up and grabbed her wrist forcing her to a stop. "Would you stop? That's getting on my nerves." You watched as she frowned the way you were snapping obviously hurting her but you fought back your regret. She opened her mouth to argue and you tugged her down to sit between your legs. She fought against your briefly and you were ready to release her when she relaxed against you leaning her back into your chest. You let your grip relax on her thumb smoothing over her pulse point in hopes of expressing your regret soundlessly. "Why are you mad at me?" You could feel her start to turn to face you and you dropped your face to rest your forehead against her shoulder. "I'm not mad at you. I thought...." You trailed off and lifted your head slightly your breath blowing over her neck and you could see her worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "I thought you left. I couldn't find you this morning and I thought you didn't want to stay anymore." She let out a soft noise and shook her head and you felt your stomach clench briefly.

She fought to free herself from your grip and turned around kneeling between your legs. "I'm sorry Damian I didn't think about it. I just didn't want Sam to get into trouble and I didn't want to wake you up. I'm sorry, I'll tell you next time." You shook your head with a sigh and grabbed the hand she had cupped your cheek and leaned into it. "I'm not trying to...I... You can do anything you want y/n I just..." You let out a huff unable to word it correctly. Her free hand came up and cupped your other cheek lifting your face to lock eyes with you. "I know Damian, you were just worried. I don't think you are trying to control me or anything." Your body sagged as a weight you didn't realize you felt was lifted. She leaned forward trying to brush her lips over yours but you pulled back pressing your forehead to hers, your voice coming out in a whisper. "I have to be honest y/n." You heard her swallow and felt her body stiffen between your legs and you squeezed your eyes closed hearing her intake of breath before she quietly urged you to continue. "You terrify me y/n-" She started to interrupt and you opened your eyes holding up your hand to silently ask for patience before continuing. "I mean I'm terrified to lose you. I don't think I've ever been as scared as I was when I found you in that tub. And even before I knew you on the roof I was afraid if you jumped I'd be missing something. It just makes me want to run away, to not let you get into my heart but I know it wouldn't make much of a difference at this point." You swallowed and glanced up to see her biting her lip something hiding behind her eyes and you took a deep breath before continuing, laying your heart bare for her. "Losing you would destroy me y/n. I know that isn't fair to put on your shoulders but it's something you should know. You mean the world to me." She was silent for far too long and you were bracing yourself for rejection when you saw her lick her lips and breathe. "Oh Damian...." She trailed off and you lifted your face knowing she could see everything hiding in your eyes but not able to hide it. She pressed forward and her lips touched your freezing you and locking you into place.

She pulled back when you didn't respond to her kiss and you watched as she started to apologize before you shook yourself enough to lurch forward capturing her lips with your own. Your hands flew up and tangled in her hair and cupped her cheek to keep her from pulling away while you both poured your feelings into the kiss. She pulled back and you were both panting, at some point during the kiss you had shifted her so she was draped over your lap straddling you and you smirked slightly when she flushed. You trailed one hand down to the small of her back and pressed her closer so there was no room between the two of you when she shuddered making your head fall back against the tree with a soft groan as she brushed against you. Eyes half lidded you could see the indecision on her face as she tried to decide if she should kiss you again or pull away. Before she could choose Titus had risen to his feet next to you and shoved his face between you with a soft whine making her scramble off your lap and brush herself off. You opened your mouth to apologize but she shook her head and held out her hand to you. Looking at it you grabbed it and hauled yourself to your feet pulling her into you before walking with her back up to the house.

Your pov

You shifted slowly where you were on the couch and you heard Damian murmur something softly before you pried your eyes open. He was sitting on the floor beside you head leaned back against the couch and his eyes closed and obviously asleep. You turned onto you side and caught a glimpse of his sketch pad resting over his knees, you knew he had drawn you a few times after the first time but he had never let you see it so you reached over and slowly slid the pad out of his grip. It was still opened to the page he had been working on, you stretched out on the couch your eyes closed and hair spread across the pillow. You bit your lip and glanced down at him to see his eyes still closed so you flipped backwards pausing when you saw a drawing of you in your dress, it looked like you had kiss swollen lips and a blush on your cheeks. Felling your cheeks heat now you flipped back once again to find drawings of the pictures you took on the roof side by side. Before you could flip back even further his hand came up silently and he rested it on the pad. You nearly dropped it in surprise and stuttered out an apology. "I'm sorry.... I just..... They're so beautiful Damian." He shook his head slightly a flush coming to darken his cheeks and he bit his lip. "You are far more beautiful then anything I could ever draw y/n." Cheeks darkening you leaned forward and brushed your lips over his gently before pulling away and making to hand back the pad. He hesitated before pushing it back at you and you raised your eyebrow. "There's one more... but it's not beautiful. You might not want to see it but you can look if you want." You swallowed at the seriousness in his tone and hesitated before flipping back one more page and feeling your breath catch in your throat. He had drawn you probably as he found you in the tub your head lulling to the side and arm hanging over the edge of the tub. Your eyes were half open and empty tears staining your cheeks and blood dripping down from your wrist. Swallowing you looked up and saw him watching you having shifted to see you take it in and you bit your lip before reaching out a shaking hand to him. "I'm so sorry Dami. I wish you had never found me like that." He shook his head and caught your hand holding it to his cheek and you felt a tear slip down into your hand.

The two of you stayed like that silent for a while before he shifted and pulled the pad away closing it and pulling you into his arms. He buried his face in your hair and you heard him drag in a deep shaking breath before he spoke into your hair. "I couldn't stop seeing it, I couldn't get it out of my head, I didn't know what else to do." You tightened your arms around him and felt him shake slightly making you pull away just enough to wipe his cheeks. "It's still beautiful if dark." He let out a wet chuckle and shook his head before leaning forward and placing his forehead against yours eyes squeezing shut. Reaching up you dragged your hand through his hair a few times scraping your nails against his scalp neither of you moving until both of you stopped shaking.

Damian's pov

You cursed silently as you sat on y/n's bed watching her over your sketch pad once again. She was working on school work having completed the testing she need to do and finding herself nearly ready to graduate. You could see she was tense and kept glancing at the door like she expected someone to burst in any minute. You knew she was nervous, her eighteenth birthday being tomorrow and no matter how many times you and the entire family tried to reassure her she was convinced tomorrow would be her last day in the house. You could see from where you were sitting her backpack once again packed with as many clothes as she could fit in them and you knew she had printed off pictures and stuck them in one of the books Jason had gifted her shoving it in her bag as well. You hoped the night you had planned that had taken a week to work out and an owed favor to each of your siblings would help reassure her as well as the party you knew they had planned for tomorrow. You watched as a problem in front of her had her brow furrowed and her bottom lip captured between her teeth a nervous habit that often had her lip bleeding.

Before she could get any more involved in what she was doing you shifted to the edge of her bed and called her name softly. She hummed but didn't turn so you left the sketch pad on her bed and crossed to her catching her hands before she could type any more. "Beloved it's time to get ready now." She frowned and turned towards you after glancing at the time. "Right.... you mysterious plan. What am I wearing again?" You chuckled at her obvious attempt at getting information once again and when you glanced down her lip was trapped between her teeth again and you leaned down pressing your lips to hers until she stopped biting. "Something warm." Her forehead was creased as she frowned and you pressed a kiss to the spot smiling softly. "Pants then?" You chuckled and nodded. "Yes pants beloved I'm sure you will want them." She sighed and shooed you out of the bedroom.

You ducked into your room and grabbed your jacket her present still safely inside the pocket. Waiting down by the front door you turned as you heard her walking down the stairs to find her dressed. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a dark blue sweater a jacket over her arm and her combat boots on her feet. You nodded in approval and helped her slip the jacket on before wrapping your arm around her shoulders and leading her outside. You saw her wave goodbye to Alfred as he walked through the area to get to the kitchen and you heard the amused tone in his voice when he called out a goodbye.

In the car her knee was bouncing and unable to reassure her with out giving something away you simply slipped your hand into hers and let your hand rub over the back of her hand feeling the tension slowly drain with each circle you drew on her skin. You stopped the car and walked around to open her door smiling at the confusion on her face. You brushed your lips over her smoothing away the scowl growing there and whispered. "Close your eyes for me habibi?" She was quick to comply and your hands found her waist as you lead her forwards warning her when she had to step up. You wanted to carry her so she couldn't fall but you resisted the urge, it was still not something she was comfortable with. Finally you came to a stop in front of a blanket laid out for you and you released her waist circling around her. "You can open now."

Your pov

You opened your eyes and nearly gasped aloud at the beautiful sight in front of you. You had made it to a hill over looking the city and you could see the last bit of sunlight fading away beneath the skyline. Glancing back at Damian found him sitting on a blanket with a basket resting behind him. His hand reached out to you and he tugged you so you stepped between his legs and sat there. You were silent for a few moments before you spoke softly. "This is amazing Dami." You felt him smile against the skin of your neck as he brushed a kiss there. "I know I won't have any time by myself with you tomorrow so I hope you don't mind if we celebrate tonight. Happy birthday habibi." He hesitated and you knew he had more to say and tried to turn your head to look at him but his hands tightened where they rested on your waist making you still. "I love you y/n." You felt your heart clench at his words, neither of you were good with words so you knew exactly what it meant for him to say it to you. Turning your head your lips danced over his briefly before you pulled back voice soft. "I love you Damian." His cheeks darkened slightly under your gaze and you shifted so you both could watch the sun go down the rest of the way in silence.

Damian had wrapped a blanket around the both of you as the air got chillier around you before pulling out a thermos and the two of you shared a hot tea. You let your head lull back against his shoulder and he shifted you to lay you onto your back. Eyes snapping open when he tried to pull away your arms were thrown around his neck locking him into place. "Where do you think you're going?" He chuckled at the taunt in your voice and leaned over you smirk clear in the dim light. "Nowhere, there is nowhere I would rather be then right here." You returned his smirk and tightened your grip pulling him closer so his lips were a breaths away from yours. "Are you going to kiss me?" You asked quietly making his smirk grow and he closed the distance capturing your lips with his and slowly twisting his tongue around yours when you let him in. He pulled away and you protested with a moan even as you were gasping for breath, quickly placating you his lips found your neck and trailed down a fire burning in the path he created until he stopped to nip at your skin gently. Letting out a gasp at the nip he pulled away and held himself up with one hand the other lingering at your waist. You glanced up at him to find his lips swollen and slightly parted staring down at you until you twisted one hand into his hair and tugged gently. "Dami..." You whimpered trailing off while you slipped your other hand to find the one he had on your waist. You shifted it tugging gently to let it slip beneath your sweater both of you letting out a groan as his skin touched yours heat from his hand practically branding into your skin even as he stayed still. You knew he wasn't going to push you for anything and until now you had been afraid but with his hand on your skin you wanted to beg for more.

Arching silently into him hoping to tell him with out telling him hand him leaning up on his knees. His now free hand slipping under the sweater to join the other but neither moved except his thumbs which just drew circles slowly into your skin. You felt his wrist push your sweater up slightly and he asked breathlessly. "Can I....?" He trailed off but you nodded anyway watching as his hands crawled up your skin exposing you inch by inch stopping just under your bra when you shivered at his touch. You bit back a whimper not realizing your eyes had fallen closed when he spoke his voice rough. "Look at me habibi." You pried your eyes open to lock with his and he leaned down his lips brushing over the exposed skin at your waist slowly trailing up when you shivered again. He frowned against your skin and sat up pulling your sweater down to cover you once again. You let out the whimper then and he shushed you a promise in his voice when he spoke again. "It's too cold for this here beloved but the night isn't over yet." He leaned down again his lips pressing to yours letting you control the kiss until you pulled away to breath.

You grumbled as he bundled you up and practically dragged him to the car gritting your teeth at his teasing when your hands shook as his trailed up your legs ghosting over you and making you twitch. You had no idea where you were going and you didn't care his hands on your thigh keeping you distracted and on edge. An explosion rocked the car and his head jerked towards you a frown crossing his face. He turned the car and sped towards the noise before slamming on the breaks. You were practically lifted out of the car before you could blink and although your body stiffened at him basically carrying you, you didn't protest as he dragged you into a town house. Once you were inside he turned to you and grabbed your shoulders forcing you to meet his eyes. "Promise me you will not leave this house until one of us comes to get you." He demanded not satisfied until you nodded jerkily, you were hardly able to catch his arm before he was gone and he paused. "Damian be safe please." He nodded and lurched towards you pressing a kiss to your lips gentle even as he was rushed. He turned and left you alone in a silent home to nervously pace fear growing as you heard the noises grow closer.

You could hear screaming sounding like it was on the street outside and you jolted towards the door with out thinking biting your lip hard enough to draw blood you froze for a second until you heard the scream again. Jerking open the door you rushed out towards the screams and managed to lead several families away from the explosions. You had a little girl in your arms head pressed to your shoulder as you ran following her family when you heard him shout from above you, glancing up you could see him falter on the roof as he caught sight of you but you lowered your head and kept running until you caught up and passed her to her mother. She tried to pull you with her but another scream came from behind you and you shook your head pushing her away.

You were down an alley not far from the safe house when you leaned against the wall to catch your breath. It was easy to tell when he landed behind you the anger coming off him in waves and he grabbed your arm yanking you around to face him. "I told you to stay inside! It isn't safe out here!" You nodded swallowing and met his eyes through the mask. "I know but I heard screaming." He cursed and turned back towards the house pulling you along roughly when you both froze at an explosion coming from that direction. He spun and covered your body with his own before you could react as something rushed by your head. Your arms wrapped around his waist without a thought and you heard him shout. "Hold on to me!" You clung to him and before you knew it he was landing on his back on the roof cushioning your fall. You scrambled off him and swallowed when he narrowed his eyes at you. "Do not leave this roof. I swear to God y/n." You nodded and he jumped off with another glare.

Damian's pov

You landed on the roof over from her and cursed switching to Arabic when you couldn't find enough curses in English. You quickly notified everyone to were she was and you were just swinging to the next roof when you heard the tell-tale shouts that came with his movements. More curses spilled from your lips and you scrambled back towards the ledge. "No.... no he's too close. Fuck!" You smothered a scream and turned around landing on the roof next to hers and rolling. You panicked when you saw her looking over the edge at them filing through the streets and shouted to draw her attention. You could see they noticed her and were setting dynamite around the edges of the building. "You need to jump. I'll catch you." Her eyes widened but she didn't have time to argue the blast being set off and the building shaking violently. She jumped across before the building could collapse beneath her.

She didn't scream just let out a soft grunt when you caught her against your body her arms quickly wrapping around your neck. There was no where to swing so you locked the grappling hook and let it jerk your arm up grinding your teeth as it nearly popped out of the socket. You didn't let her feet touch down as you scrambled onto the roof before you were swinging away with her. You finally landed and let her feet touch down when you heard her cry out. You jerked around to see her sway on her feet her hand going to her stomach. You were knocked to the ground by another blast before you could react everything but the blood spreading across her stomach fleeing from your mind. She dropped forward onto her knees and you scrambled forward smacking your comm begging oracle for help panic lacing your voice. You had just reached her and were covering her hand with your own when you heard feet land on the roof not far from you. Spinning you had your sword free before you turned fully hearing a laugh and feeling a shock rush through your body. You dropped to the ground gritting your teeth against it until a boot came down on your head, the last thing you saw was a shadow falling over y/n where she knelt and you heard her cry out.

Your pov

You fought weakly against the hands gripping tightly to your arms your feet dragging behind you. You knew you were loosing too much blood but you still fought. Feeling tears slip down your cheeks you were dragged off your last glimpse of Damian being someone moving to stand over his unconscious body and you screamed out as loudly as you could your struggle renewed at the sight. A cloth was shoved into your mouth and you gagged around it but kept screaming until the butt of a gun came down on the back of your head dropping you easily. You heard someone heavy land on the roof just as you were dragged down the stairs and you could only pray as your last thought that it was someone to save Damian.

Your eyes shot open when you felt a hand on your thigh far to rough to be Damian's and you tried to jerk away when you found yourself handcuffed to a bed. Lifting your head you could see your ankles chained to the bed as well a laugh echoing around the room when you tried to jerk your thigh away anyway, "Now my dear that's no way to thank me after I let Harley here help you." You could hear a high pitched voice from over by the door but as you tried to see you found it was nearly impossible with one eye swollen shut. "Yeah those stitches were super hard." He leaned towards you a grin on his face and you recoiled swallowing hard. "Sorry about the eye you were asleep for a real long time and I got bored. But now that you're awake it's time to play! Harley is it ready?" You used the distraction to glance down at your self and found your shirt removed but bra still on and a bandage wrapped crudely around your waist. "Sure is Mistah Jay! I'll bring her in!" He turned and left and you heard her heels clicking on the floor as she approached you. "He's never had me patch anyone up before so you should give him what he wants." You shook your head and managed to spit out. "You're just going to let him touch me? What else are you going to let him do to me?" She snarled hand snaking out to slap you the force jerking your head to the side and she hissed at you. "You're going to get yourself killed."

Hissing in pain you were dragged into another room and thrown into a chair her hands rough as she handcuffed your hands together. You heard heavy footsteps stop behind the chair and you swallowed trying not to shake. "Question for you my dear." You stayed silent eyes locked on the door behind Harley. "Who's boy wonder?" You shook your head and bit your lip voice shaking as you spoke. "I... I don't know." Your head was jerked back a hand gripping your hair and you fought back a shout of pain clenching your fist. "Liar! People don't take bullets for people they don't know! So I'll ask one more time and I suggest you don't lie to me. Who is Robin?" You sputtered and felt a few tears slip out. "I don't know, he's just Robin! The city needs him.... no one needs me." You turned your wrists up so your scars could be seen in the light and finished with a sob being as truthful as possible. To your surprise he released your hair and circled you his finger coming up to his chin. "Hmm what do you think Harley?" She hummed and stepped closer eyes going to your wrists and like a switch was flipped you could see the anger in her gone and she reached out lifting your hands. "I think she believes that puddin' look-it this." He let out a giggle and you shivered at the sound before he called out for someone.

Damian's pov

"Robin come in." You answered the voice with a grunt still hopping across roofs with Jason directly behind you. "There's something you need to see. If hood is with you he should see it too." You stopped and waved him over chest heaving with pain. He slipped up beside you and you flicked on the phone clicking on the video she sent you. Jokers voice slipped out of the phone even as the video stayed dark and both of you stiffened at the sound. "Hello birdy! I have a proposition for you!" The video changed first filled with a bright light and then you nearly dropped the phone as y/n filled the screen with him behind her his hand lingering on her shoulder. You watched as she swayed in her seat nearly naked and a blood stained bandage wrapped around her waist. You heard Jason's gasp and you had to bite back a shout when he spoke again. "See my new friend here has told me that this lovely city we both call home needs you and she is willing to trade her life for it. My question is..... are you?" Jason's hand came up and grabbed the phone before you could drop it his other hand gripping your shoulder tightly keeping you from dropping to your knees. "I'm going to be waiting with her and if you show up you can take her with you and I'll use this to say goodbye to the city." He held up what was obviously a switch and you could hear Oracle talking in your ear but you weren't listening your eyes locked on his hand as it trailed down her arm and back up to her neck. She never moved, or swayed her eyes staring straight ahead blankly. "If you don't show up then I guess.... What's your name dear?" She didn't answer him and you flinched as you heard his hand connect with her face and it jerked to the side. He repeated his question with a growl and she spat blood off the side before answering him. "Y/n...sir." You felt your breath catch in your throat at how shaky and hollow her voice sounded and he patted her cheek praising her. "If you don't show up then the city is safe and Y/n and I will have some fun. I can only imagine how long she will last, longer then that other bird I had in my grasp? Hmm I supposed it might even be more fun then that was." His fingers trailed down her neck toward the front of her and you clenched your fists at the sight. You heard Jason's voice come out in a choked sound and you heard him curse although it sounded muffled. "You have on hour Robin. Let's see whose right and whose wrong." The video started to go dark and you could hear her finally break a shout raising to her lips and the sound of a fist connecting with skin.

Jason had to shake you hard to get you to focus on Oracle as she spoke. "He sent a location with the video everyone is on their way. B is the furthest out at ten minutes." You swallowed and had to clear your throat feeling your body shaking but if it was anger or fear you didn't know. "How long do we have?" She was silent for a moment before speaking. "Twenty minutes. It took a while to get the video." You swung your clenched fists screaming out a curse when you connected with a wall. "I'm moving. Tell the others to meet me there." You switched off your comm ignoring her protest and turned to Jason. "Are you coming?" He nodded firmly his hand going to his gun at his waist and the two of you took of running.

You were a few roofs away when Jason pulled you to a stop and forced you to crouch down when you tried to keep going. You could see his arm wrapped around her keeping her pressed against his body and you growled. Jason's hand on your shoulder was the only thing that stopped you. "D... I can't go in there guns blazing. I'll hit y/n. We have to wait for the others." Your head fell forward and you nodded knowing he was right. As you watched your anger only grew as his hands lingered over her and she shook eyes hardly staying open.

Your pov

You could feel his body against yours and you tried and failed to stop your shaking, freezing and hardly able to keep your eyes open. He huffed impatiently and glanced at a watch. "Well look at that only a few minutes left. I guess you were right, he's not coming for you." You swallowed and blinked back tears. His grip shifted to your arm and you flinched as his hand bit into the already tender flesh there. "I thought for sure he would have come for you, you saved his life after all. I guess I'll just have to kill you." He dragged you to the edge of the roof and shoved you up onto the ledge forcing you to lean backwards only his grip on your arm keeping you from falling. You looked down and swallowed hard biting your lip. You had just let your eyes closed the desperate grip you had on his sleeve loosening when you heard a thump on the roof behind him. Eyes flying open you saw Damian land his sword out in front of him and his eyes locked on Joker a scowl on his face. "Robin! So nice of you to join us, but you're cutting it a little close aren't you?" He giggled and forced you to lean further your back bending in an effort to keep your legs under you. Damian was joined a moment later by Bruce and he growled at Joker while you let your eyes slip closed again knowing the even if you did get pushed more then likely there was someone waiting to catch you. "Joker if you drop her so help me." He giggled again and jumped onto the ledge beside you his arm moving to wrap around your throat and you heard something click around there that you knew they couldn't see with his arm blocking it.. "I don't recall inviting you to my meet and greet Bats! Seeing as you are here that breaks the deal so I get to have my fun!" He spun you and you cried out until you fell to the ground at Damian's feet. He took a step towards you and you felt a shock force your body to arch and rip a scream from your throat. "Ah I wouldn't touch her Robin, see this?" He held up the remote he was pressing and your body slumped when he released his thumb. "Come near her and I'll hold this button down so long her heat gives out." You couldn't hold yourself up anymore and dropped to the ground with a groan.

You felt another shock pass through your body and your back bowed with the force of it the scream ear piercing. You finally fell back to the ground panting and you heard a shout about you. You hardly managed to open your eyes enough to see Damian slip his sword against Joker's neck snarling as he chuckled at him. Bruce stepped up before Damian could lunge and ordered him away slapping a pair of cuffs on him. You felt your lips twitch up slightly when he struggled and Bruce drew his fist back punching him so hard you heard his nose crack. Your eyes slipped closed again and you could hear a voice calling your name as hands were tugging at the collar around your neck. "Y/n! Wake up please... God please wake up." You blinked your eyes open slowly and heard him drag in a breath before he let it back out in a sob. You could hear Harley calling out to you over him as she was dragged away. "Hey! Tell them I helped you! I stitched you up! Tell them girl!" Your head lulled back and you could see Damian's face hovering over yours concern etched into ever feature. His hand came up and he tapped at your cheek when your eyes started to roll back into your head. "So tired...." You trailed off and closed your eyes unable to fight even as he called out for you.

Damian's pov

You hadn't moved from your seat by her bed in the week that she had been laying there. Every time she dragged in a gasping breath you stilled fearing it would be her last when she would drag in another. As her breathing got steadier you found it harder to keep yourself awake and your head was dropping down. You kept your hand on her arm as you laid your head down on the bed beside her. When you felt her shift beneath your hand your head jerked up fear rushing back in and your eyes locked on hers. "Y/n... my God." You felt a tear slip down your cheek but before you could wipe it away her free hand was there shakily doing it for you. Her voice came out in a croak and she flinched, before she could ask you were holding a cup of water to her lips helping her drink slowly. "Dami-" She broke off with a cough and cleared her throat before trying again. "What'd I miss?" You broke then and let out a small sob, one you had been holding back since you watched her drop to her knees on the roof and climbed onto the bed pulling her into your arms. You were shaking when you managed to speak again voice breaking. "I.... We weren't sure if you were going to wake up. I.... was so scared." You felt her arms wrap around you and heard her hiss at the pain. "I'm sorry Damian." You shook your head cutting off her apology and captured her lips roughly your tears mixing with hers when she began to cry. You broke away when she let out a hiccup and pressed your forehead to hers. "I love you y/n. I'm so sorry I couldn't keep you safe." She shook her head and caught your cheek forcing you to meet her eyes. "Don't do that Damian, don't blame yourself. I made my choice not you. I love you Damian." The silence between you grew and you felt her yawn before she asked. "Lay with me?" You nodded silently and shifted so you were on your side before you wrapped around her. You muffled your voice in her hair when you spoke next knowing she wasn't quite asleep yet. "You missed your birthday." She shrugged snuggling closer to you. "That's okay. I have everything I could ever want right here." Your arms tightened around her slightly and she yawned again before mumbling into your chest. "I love you Damian." You pressed your lips to her forehead and before you could respond she was asleep in your arms.

Before you knew it the next morning had y/n's room filled with your siblings and they were all speaking at once. You could see her eyes grow wide and feel her hand shake where it was planted on your chest. Snapping you got their attention. "Shut up! You're over whelming her!" They fell silent and took in the look on her face before Alfred stepped up beside the bed. "Everyone out! I'm going to check on miss y/n and then we can do this one at a time." You didn't move from your spot beside her until everyone was gone and even then you weren't going to until he fixed his glared on you."You too Master Damian. You should go get cleaned up." You were protesting when her fingers tapped on your chest making you look down at her. She nodded at you and with a grumble you pressed a kiss to her forehead promising to be right back and slipped off the bed. Stalking out into the hall Jason snickered softly when you closed the door and you turned your glare to him. "You look like shit Demon. Like worse then usual, I mean.... is that scruff?" You rolled your eyes and pushed past him into your bedroom to shower, shave and changed.

Your pov

By the time Alfred was done examining you, you felt exhausted all over again. Alfred sank down beside you on the bed and rested his hand over yours gently. "I'm so glad you are awake miss y/n." You smiled slightly at him and squeezed his hand gently. "Thank you again Alfred for patching me up." He shook his head and surprising you pressed a kiss to your forehead before pulling away and leaving the room. You heard him clear his throat just before he opened the door. "Miss Cassandra, perhaps you should go in first." You were wrapped up in a hug before the door even closed and you reached up to pat her back softly before she pulled away. "You are very brave." You shook your head and she frowned. Her hand reached out and she tapped your chest gently. "Taking a bullet on purpose is brave." You caught her hand and squeezed gently. "No it's stupid. But I would still do it again." She chuckled and hugged you again before pulling away and waved goodbye keeping her visit short. The door opened and you could hear arguing over who was next so you just waited.

While they were arguing outside Tim slipped in and smiled at you. You didn't expect much from him but he surprised you when he wrapped you up into a hug. "You seem to have a knack for scaring us." You shrugged apologetic and he back up taking the seat Damian had vacated. "Can I ask you something?" You nodded tilting your head and watching him. He hesitated for a moment before meeting your eyes. "What were you thinking about? When he made the video, you were... blank. How did you do that?" You swallowed and shuddered at the memory hands twisting in the blanket before answering. "Practice, far too much practice in taking myself to a different place so I don't have to think about what's happening." He flinched and mumbled and apology but you continued like you hadn't heard. "I was thinking about Damian.... and all of you actually. We were all eating together and laughing, it was nice." He raised his eyebrow in surprise and you shrugged. "What can I say you've grown on me." He chuckled and leaned over hugging you again before leaving.

Dick came in carrying Barbra and he was about to leave when you told him he could stay. He sank onto the edge of the bed and threw his arms around you gingerly. "I'm so glad you're alright." Barbra nodded in agreement and reached over squeezing your hand. "Y/n... I.... I'm sorry we didn't get there sooner. I can only imagine what he did to you." You shook your head and waved her off. "Worse things have happened." You didn't miss their frowns or the glances they exchanged but Dick was too busy hugging you again for you to say anything else. Steph came in next and just hugged you her happiness slipping and you could see pure fear and something else hiding there. All you could do was pat her back until she pulled away and left with out ever saying a word.

Jason came next and his arms wrapped around you gently and he held you while you pressed your face to his chest. You swallowed and mumbled out to him. "Thank you." He pulled back and tilted his head confusion showing. "I saw you with Damian on the roof. I know you stopped him from... Whatever he was going to do." He smiled at you and squeezed again a kiss being dropped to the top of your head. "Anything for you princess. I've seen the kid furious before but I've never seen him like that. It was like he was switching between wanting to kill and... not being there at all." You frowned at the thought but his hand came up and he tapped you on the nose. "Look at you already got a bullet wound. Wanna see my first?" You chuckled and shook your head before he could pull his shirt up.

Bruce came in next shooing Jason out of the room before lifting you off the pillow and into his arms. His hands were gentle and you only stiffened for a second before you relaxed into his arms at his whispered apology. You slipped your arms around his neck and squeezed back neither of you pulling away until you heard Damian clear his throat at the door. Bruce pulled away and met your eyes silently. Damian slipped up onto the other side of the bed while he slipped out and his arms were wrapped around you pulling you closer. You snuggled close letting your eyes fall closed as you fought back a yawn. "Too much hugging." He chuckled and kissed your forehead not letting you pull away.

Damian's pov

You were reactant to leave her to go back to school and had to be practically dragged out of her room even as Alfred reassured you she was fine. She was up and moving if a bit stiffly and she just smiled when you whined about being forced to leave. You forced her to promise you to keep her phone close by and she just nodded waving you off and going back to her laptop and the school work she had missed.

You were at halfway through the day when you felt something clench in your gut and you quickly pulled your phone out calling her. When she didn't answer the first time you had to force yourself not to rush home and try calling her again. Three more calls went unanswered and you were in your car before you thought about it speeding home. You burst into the door to find Alfred blink at you in surprise. "What is it master Damian?" You frowned at his calm demeanor and forced yourself not to shove past him. "Y/n where is she?" He frowned and motioned up the stairs. "Asleep master Damian." You swallowed and ran past him up the stairs to push open her door. She wasn't in her bed and you froze before you turned and saw her bathroom door closed. You were striding across the room and pounding on the door before you caught your breath. The door jerked open a second later and she blinked in surprise. "Damian! What are you doing home so early." You pulled her into your arms hand tangling in her hair and pressing her face to your chest. "You didn't answer my calls.... I got worried." She shook her head against you and you felt more then heard her speak. "I'm sorry Damian, I just woke up." You let out a sigh and shook your head. You broke away when Alfred cleared his throat in the doorway. "Now that you are satisfied master Damian it's time for you to go back to school." You protested but you were forced away Y/n frowning behind you.

Your pov

Damian left for school again the next day and you made sure you had volume turned up on your phone. You heard it go off halfway through the morning and reached to snag it surprised to see Sam's name and picture on the screen. "Sammy, what's up?" He started speaking in a rush and you could hardly understand him. "Oh thank God. Dean's missing, he left on a job and hasn't been home in a few days. Bobby can't find him anywhere and he's not with Dad." You stopped him and tried to slow him down. "I thought you guys left with your dad." He huffed and you could hear his head shake. "No Bobby convinced him to let us stay. But he was real pissed, Dean wanted to prove he wasn't a bitch and found a job. I just got a call from him telling me where he is but I can't get a hold of Bobby, can you help me?" You agreed with out thinking and quickly scrambled to pack your backpack. You threw a few changes of clothes in there and your laptop before scribbling a note out for Damian. "I'm sorry Damian, Sammy needs my help. I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you." You turned your phone off but slipped it into your bag just in case. You were down the stairs and headed towards the garage before Alfred stopped you. You swallowed and turned towards him. "Where are you off too Miss y/n?" You smiled slightly at him. "I was gonna meet Sammy at the library and take him for lunch." He nodded and motioned to your backpack questioningly. "And your bag?" His eyebrow was raised and you slipped your hands into your pockets. "My laptop. Only bag I have unfortunately." He hummed and nodded before waving you off. "Have fun, be back before dinner." You nodded and rushed off slipping into the car Bruce had given you for your birthday thankful that learning to drive wasn't something you had to worry about.

Sam jumped into you car as soon as you pulled up to Bobby's and barked out directions for you to follow and you sped off before he had even buckled. His directions led you to an old house outside the city limits, from what you could see it was rundown and empty. You stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Sammy what kind of job is this. There's no one here." He dragged in a deep breath and turned to face you. "Alright I don't think we really have time to easy you into this so... Dad, Bobby, Dean and me we all hunt monsters. Dean was hunting a ghost." You blinked and pursed your lips slightly. "A ghost?" You repeated feeling like an idiot. "Yes a ghost. Look I know it sounds ridiculous but it's true. You gotta find out who the ghost is then salt and burn their bones." You nodded and shrugged throwing open your car door leaving your bag in the back seat. Sam reached around and into his bag pulling out a crowbar and a fire poker which he handed to you and you took without question.

Slipping into the house silently was easier then you expected and Sammy stepped in front of you leading you into the next room. You heard a shuffling behind you and froze the sound familiar. An arm wrapped around your throat and you clawed at it gasping as it cut off your air. Sam spun around and froze eyes wide when he got a look. You felt something press against your head and shivered at the cold metal. "Hello y/n, long time no see." Your body came to life at the sound of his voice and you struggled until what you realized was gun pressed into the side of your head swung towards Sam. You stilled instantly and he let out a chuckle. "That's what I thought. Now if you want your little friend to make it out of here alive you'll do exactly what I tell you. Do you understand." You nodded and his arm around your throat loosened very slightly letting you drag in a gasping breath. "Tie him up." You were froze still until he jabbed the gun towards him his voice raising. "Tie him up or I can shoot him!" You nodded and scrambled forward taking the rope from him. You tied his hands and feet in front of him securely and of course he came over and check it. You were still on your knees in front of him when he thrust cloth into your hand. "Gag him." You swallowed and leaned forward to tie it around his face using it to whisper in his ear. "Get Damian." You were shoved away by his foot and you cried out as the movement pulled on your stitches. The gun was waved in both of your faces and you stared him down. "Get up." He barked and you did wrapping your arm around your waist and flinching at the movement. He chuckled and his hand came up to wrap in your hair using it to tug you painfully out the door. You could hear Sam crying out for you around his gag and you struggled only for the gun to be shoved back into your face. "I can go back in there right now and end this." You froze and shook your head stumbling after him when he started pulling you along again. You were shoved into the backseat of a car around the back of the house face down. He quickly tied your hands behind your back and your ankles before raising your head by your hair and gagging you. "I'm so proud of my new friend. She lured that friend of yours so easily and he came so willingly." You stiffened and struggled again. He chuckled and lowered his mouth to your ear growling in it softly. "I paid good money to get you back and I will earn it back." You screamed against the gag as he laughed and slammed the door shut starting the car.

Damian's pov

You got the feeling again and when you called her and it went straight to voicemail your stomach clenched. Calling Alfred you demanded to know where she was. "Miss y/n said something about meeting Sam." You swallowed and bit your lip. "Her phone is shut off. Did she leave it in her room?" You heard him sigh and shuffle slightly as he made his way up the stairs. It was silent for a long moment before he spoke again. "I believe you should come home master Damian." Your heart jumped into your throat and you were pushing past the crowd by the front door listening as he read the note she had left you. "Here phone isn't here, neither is her laptop." Biting you lip you threw yourself into the car and hung up quickly calling Tim. "I need you to track y/n's computer and phone." You heard him stop his typing. "Why?" Closing your eye briefly you swallowed back your snarl. "She left, I can't get a hold of her." You heard Tim shift and before he could say it. "I know she's eighteen Tim but something is wrong. I can feel it." He sighed but you could hear him resume typing. "Where does Sam live?" He hesitated only a moment before rattling it off.

You pulled in not caring about the gravel that went flying behind you. Scrambling out of your car you were halfway to the door when it burst open and a shotgun was pointed directly at your face. You froze mid step and a gruff voice barked out at you. "Who the hell are you?" You shifted slightly before forcing out your answer trying to stay calm. "Damian. I'm looking for y/n." The shotgun was lowered slightly and you caught sight of an older man with a beard glaring at you. "She ain't here. Took Sam and took off." Before you could demand to know where she went a car pulled in beside your and you watched Dean get out of the car. Bobby froze and glanced around. "Wheres your brother you idjit?" Dean froze mid step and narrowed his eyes at the shotgun in Bobby's hands. "What do you mean? He's here." Bobby shook his head frowning. "No he called me and said he got a call from you. He asked y/n to drive him to pick you up." Both you and Dean barked out a demand for answers. "Where did they go?" Bobby put the gun to the side and motioned you bot inside, you followed swallowing back your impatience. 

You were turned back to the door when your phone rang screen lighting up with y/n's face. You answered quickly rushing out a question. "Y/n! Are you okay?" A small voice filled the line and you stiffened. "It's not y/n. She's.... gone." Dean was snatching the phone from you and hitting speaker at his brothers voice. "Sammy! Where are you? Where is y/n?" You heard him swallow and the phone shifted. "She brought me to house you were working the job at and there was some guy here. He made her tie me up and dragged her out. I don't know where they went." You snapped at him uncaring if you scared him or not. "Did he take her car? Was she hurt?" You could hear silence for a long minute. "No. I'm in her car right now. I don't think so." You paced away and heard Dean speak. "Hold on Sammy, we'll be right there." You turned back and snatched the phone out of his hand ending the call. You were pushing your way past him and out the door when he caught up. "Wait! Let's go get my brother and then we can find y/n." You spun on your heel and got in his face. "I don't need your help finding her." He stepped up and stared at you eyes locked on yours. "You don't even know who has her. Sam can tell you, but only if you go get him." You grumbled and climbed into your car waiting impatiently for him to join you. You were driving before he even gave you the address and your phone was by your ear as you barked out an order for Tim to look for cameras.

Sam was sitting in the passenger side of y/n's car hands covering his face. You pulled out and Dean was around to him before you could get out pulling him out of the car and checking him over. "Who took her?" You questioned roughly and he looked up at you tears in his eyes. You listened carefully as he described her old foster father and you felt your fist connect with the mailbox you were standing by sending it flying off. Dean spoke up to Sam calming him. "It's okay buddy you did what she wanted. We are going to find her." You shook your head and dug in your pocket pulling out her spare set of keys. "No you are going to take her car and go home. I will get y/n." Dean stood his ground and refused pushing the keys towards Sam and kept his eyes locked on yours. "Sam take her car back to Bobby's I'm going with him." You snarled but he left with out argument taking the car and leaving you two staring each other down. "Stay out of my way." You spun and climbed in your car calling Tim who was already on the phone with everyone else. And you followed his directions as he found the car in a traffic camera headed towards her.


End file.
